Verehn Duskwrath
"The strong meet in strength." Intro https://www.tumblr.com/blog/verehn-duskwrath History One of Quel’thalas most infamous figures in recent history. Hailing from a lineage of Spellbreakers, Verehn trained from childhood to join their ranks, and is a highly-decorated elite military veteran noted for his service in the Second and Third Wars, as well as countless campaigns against the Amani. He is of near-genius intelligence, a fact most overlook given his towering size and imposing presence. He's noted as a military strategist and scholar who speaks over a dozen languages. Verehn worked his way to become the military commander for Lord Pathaleon’s forces before his second century, and so was among the original contingent of blood elves who departed Azeroth to serve Kael’thas Sunstrider in Outland. It was he who commanded Pathaleon’s Sunfury forces in Netherstorm, ruthlessly executing his master’s orders from his headquarters in the Mechanar. Verehn was captured following the brutal raid that ended in Pathelon's death, and imprisoned by the kingdom. Four years after Crown Prince Kael'thas' death he was finally freed, along with others members of the Sunfury, and granted a conditional pardon by the kingdom. He has been on a short leash ever since. Beware -- as he rebuilds his reputation and honor, it remains to be seen how much of his darker nature surfaces. Appearance and Personality Command. Power. A relentless, iron will. Every line of this towering, powerfully-built Sin'dorei hurls these traits in challenge to the world. There is nothing soft or yielding about him. He is an imposing presence that dominates the space around him. His height casts those he stands beside into shadow, with shoulders broad enough to span the width of many public portals. Heavy muscles packed onto his frame roil under his skin like chained tigers when he moves. Countless scars mark his hands and forearms, the badge of a man well-used to combat. Verehn's facial features are equally imposing. His expression is as hard and forbidding as a bronze shield. His jaw is an iron slab, with cheekbones sharp and broad enough to chisel stone. His single eye burns with the flames of violence, passion and cunning, held in check by a ruthless will. This is the visage of a man who has commanded countless lives in his long life, and claimed just as many in battle. Verehn's coloring is darkly sinister. His thick black hair is bound back into a knotted warrior's tail atop his large skull. Heavy warbraids frame his face, bound with mithril rings proclaiming his status as a blooded warrior. His beard and long mustaches are not typical of modern Sin'dorei males: his facial hair hugs the side of his jaws, growing down to a point ending at the top of his broad chest. The weight of his bladed battle armor alone would bow most men, and very few could lift the heavily-enchanted ranseurs he wields. IC Note: Scarring around his death's head eyepatch shows that he's permanently lost his right eye. Only the bravest individuals would attempt to approach him from that side. Skills Noted scholar, tactician and linguist. Trained in the use of all weapons, but specializes in the use of spears, polearms, glaives, shields, and daggers.